


One Last Dinner

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: Original Work, What Happened in the Future
Genre: BTW, Relationship wise mentions of Jeff/sar and steph/evan, Suicide mention, most importantly vin and Derek, seriously don't read if that will trigger you, this is a vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: "Would you be disappointed in me?" Derek sobs instead. "Would you be mad if I wasn't strong enough?" Jeff feels his breath catch in his throat as he waits to hear how Vinny will answer.





	One Last Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent piece. It's not happy, it's not neat, and it's not proofread. I can't put in that much effort
> 
> Set in the same timeline as Recovery, but it wasn't the same writing style so I didn't put it there.

"What if I'm not here when you get here?"

The question confuses Jeff as he walks past Derek's door. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he happened to overhear it as he walked by. The tone in her voice is what makes him stop. He listens carefully, and he can hear a response.

"What are you talking about? Are you moving?" 

He recognizes the voice as Vinny. It's coming through a speaker, judging by the quality, so Jeff can tell she's skyping him.

"Not exactly." Derek says. "But leaving. I'll be going," She trails off for a second. "Going somewhere. And I don't think you'd be able to follow me there. At least, not yet. I just-"

It doesn't take Jeff or Vinny long to figure out what she means, and before Jeff can even think of how to respond, Vinny is cutting off whatever Derek was going to say next.

"It won't be that much longer, love." Vinny promises her. Jeff can hear her sob softly, and he knows that if he can hear it from the door, Vinny can definitely hear it in the call.

"It's not even about that. Like, I know you love me and I know you're here for me, but where's everyone else? I'm a stranger in my own house again Vin!" Vinny seems to be able to read Jeff's mind.

"What do you mean?" He prompts. A moment of sobbing passes, and he can hear Vinny saying a few things to calm her down.

"I don't belong here Vinny. There's no one that wants me here. Sarah hasn't made an effort to some find Jeff and I yet. Steph and Evan are busy somewhere with each other. And Jeff just wants to stick together so we can find Sarah faster."

"That's not true. Der, you know that's not true." Vinny tries to argue. "Steph and Evan will find you guys eventually, they're just enjoying some time alone first. Then I'm sure they'll be there as soon as they can find you. And I don't know where Sarah is, but I'm sure Jeff wants you around for more than finding her. You're an amazing person and a great friend. Hold on for the others, but for now, talk to Jeff. Please. If you let him know what you're going through and I'm sure he'll be there for you. They love you still, I promise." Jeff can't help but smile slightly. Maybe that will help. If he can just explain the way she feels isn't true, maybe that will help.

"Would you be disappointed in me?" Derek sobs instead. "Would you be mad if I wasn't strong enough?" Jeff feels his breath catch in his throat as he waits to hear how Vinny will answer.

"I would prefer that you don't, but if you do, just know that I'll still be here for you. I'll be disappointed things didn't work out, but I'm not mad at you. You can't control how you feel. Just message me before you do anything, okay? And I'll come find you again so I can hold you close and let you know you're loved." Jeff feels sick to his stomach. She's going to do it. And even Vinny couldn't talk her out of it. He steps away from the door as Derek continues. 

"Tonight. I can't wait any longer, it hurts way too much." Vinny takes a moment to think.

"Alright. At least say goodbye to Jeff though. Please? For my sake." 

"Alright." Derek agrees. "I'll go have dinner with him. Final goodbye. And then I'll see you again soon."

Jeff can't hear Vinny's response, moving away quickly so Derek won't catch him eavesdropping. She comes out a moment later, wiping her eyes.

"Hey Jeff." She forces a smile. "I think I may be getting sick. I just threw up." She lied through her teeth. "Any chance we could do dinner early? I'm so hungry." Jeff took a moment to think. It was best to come clean.

"I'll do something homemade, since you won't be able to have my cooking for a while." Derek pales.

"You heard that?" Jeff nods softly, and starts to explain before Derek can panic anymore.

"I'm not just using to find her. Just, for the record. But I know saying that isn't enough to fix what you have. So I'm fine with it. I'll either find sarah afterwards or maybe come join you in the next world. But I'm not mad you're doing this. I mean, I can kinda understand. I really miss sarah." Everything comes out so suddenly he feels like her mention of vomit earlier might be a good way to explain all this.

"One last dinner, then?" She smiles. "A death row meal?" 

"We'll have mint chocolate chip for dessert."


End file.
